Mineta's New Hobby
by Luanfrag
Summary: (One-Shot) When the girls from Class 1-A find Mineta doing what he does best, they decide to use his photographing skill for a more... noble purpose. Namely, taking pictures of a certain boy for them.


**I do not own MHA/BNHA**

 **That said... Welcome to:**

* * *

 **Mineta's New Hobby**

Minoru Mineta whistled a tune while he calmly walked towards his classroom, the morning sun rays bathing him in their golden glory.

The place was already packed with his classmates, most of them chatting and laughing, enjoying the free time before classes began. It was a common sight on 1-A: they had to enjoy it before Aizawa barged into the room and shushed everyone with a mean glare.

The short boy made his way towards his desk, his eyes closed in blissful peace. Sitting on his chair, the grabbed his phone and started to mess around with it, checking if the camera was still working properly.

Seeing that everything was good to go, he smiled smugly to himself. _"Ah_ , what a beautiful day it is", he mused.

Sitting next to him, Kaminari raised a brow at his friend's odd behaviour. The grape-hero was usually right on action at this point of the day, saying that 'girls get careless when they're sleepy'. To see him with his eyes closed and a stupid smile on his face confused the blonde.

"Well, someone looks happy", he asked his friend, grinning. "Got any skirt shots today?"

Mineta slightly eyed Kaminari, still smiling. He chuckled.

"Unfortunately no, my dear friend", he announced in a mocking formal tone. "But i am happy indeed. It's a beautiful day out there, one with lots of oportunities."

Kaminari raised a brow again, his smile faltering a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Sure", he simply said, before something else got his attention.

Across from Mineta's desk, Mina Ashido leaned on Uraraka's desk, making her skirt go slightly upwards. Up enough so he could see a bit of her well toned pink thighs.

Around her, Jirou, Tsuyu and Momo were happily chatting, unaware of Kaminari's blessed view. A dumb smile formed on the blonde's face, and he nudged Mineta with his elbow.

" _Dude, check it out!_ ", he whispered.

A second passed.

Two seconds passed.

On the third, Kaminari turned his head back to Mineta, confused by his lack of reaction. He got even more confused by seeing Mineta's eyes still closed, the smile on his face widening.

The short boy waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, relax, Denki", he calmly said, humming to himself. "Don't be such a pervert, now. There's much more to life than some nice views, y'know?".

Kaminari's jaw dropped. Right in front of him, Minoru Mineta, the biggest perv he had _ever_ seen, was declining the opportunity of ogling Mina's _perfect legs_.

"W-what? Dude, are you feeling well?", he asked, his voice cracking. Was he sick? Did he hit his head?

Mineta chuckled in that newfound calm and relaxed way that was making Kaminari feel uncomfortable.

"I'm doing pretty well myself. You?", he asked, glancing at Kaminari with a smug smile.

Now that was ridiculous. Did someone kill Mineta and replaced him with a non-pervert clone? Maybe the girls had used some kind of duplicate quirk, making a copy of Mineta while dumping the original's body on the woods.

He squinted his eyes, trying to find any evidence of Mineta's legendary perviness. His phone was on his pocket, so he couldn't be taking discreet pictures. His eyes were closed shut, so there was no way he could take a peek. _What the hell was ha…_

Behind Mineta, Kaminari locked eyes with Kyoka Jiro. The girl was glaring at him, one of those 'stop what you are doing and shut the fuck up' glares, which made the boy even more confused.

But, wanting to keep his skin intact, he quickly turned his head back, squirming in his seat.

 _'Something's wrong, I can feel it_ ' , he thought, chewing his nails.

After Kaminari's attention was directed elsewhere, Jiro turned to look at Mineta, being accompanied by Uraraka, Tsuyu, Momo and Mina. The five girls blushed slightly upon seeing Mineta's calm expression. If anyone who didn't knew Mineta looked at the scene, they could pop up some theory about the girls being in love with the midget or something like that.

Unfortunately for Mineta, that wasn't the case. But not everything was perfect, right? You gotta work with what you have. He glanced sideways towards the pack of girls, smiling as he saw them staring at him.

Uraraka was nervously playing with her skirt. Jiro was frowning, but the shades of red on her face couldn't lie. Momo had her hands on her lap, pressing her lips together, almost in shame. Tsuyu was sweating slightly, probably not sure if what they were doing was morally correct. Mina scratched the back of her head, smiling nervously.

The pink girl quietly mouthed: _'you ready for it?'_.

Mineta's smug expression came back, making the girls go even more nervous. Seeing that, Mineta nodded discreetly, before turning his gaze ahead, pretending to wait for class to begin.

The smile wouldn't leave his face, though. On the corners of his eye, he could see the five girls throwing shy glanced at something… no, _someone_ sitting a few chairs ahead of them.

Said person was startled when his pencil fell from his desk, slowly rolling towards Mineta. The short boy quickly grabbed the object, handing it over to its owner.

"T-thanks, Mineta!", the person smiled, embarrassed by his mistake.

Mineta smiled slyly.

"Oh, don't worry, Midoriya", he said. "Actually, thank _you_."

Izuku raised a brow, confused, but nodded with a small smile. When he turned his attention ahead once again, he glanced at the girls beside him, all of the staring intently at the green-haired boy.

Mineta placed his hands on the back of his head, leaning on his chair.

"Ah, it seems it's gonna be a good day of work."

* * *

 **The Previous Day**

Truth be told, it all started when Mineta decided to indulge his previously favorite wordly want.

"Mineta, i know i've said that a million times already", snarled Jiro, cracking her knuckles. "But this time, I _am_ going to kill you."

Squirming on the ground, the pathetic form of Mineta could be seen, his hands on his crotch after a mean blow, courtesy of Ashido.

Surrounding him, Uraraka, Momo, Jiro, Tsuyu and Mina were ready to give the pervert boy hell.

In this latest development, the girls had caught him trying to take pictures up their skirts, something actually common for the boy. What had given him away was a simple rookie mistake: he had left the flash on.

So, after rounding him up in a corner, they decided to strike great vengeance upon the boy, making his eyes wide in fear at the sight of the upcoming beating.

"You've gone too far, Mineta!", declared the usually happy Uraraka, ranked 3° on 'hottest chick in class', Mineta's imaginary board.

"I think this time you'l learn your lesson!", said Mina, ranked 2°, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Seriously, such rude behaviour from someone on hero class!", scowled the 1° placed Momo, crossing her arms and making her already big chest puff up. Oops, no time for that.

" _Ribbit_ , you should've know this was coming", added Tsuyu. She was kinda hot too.

Mineta, after shaking his sadomasochistic thoughts, kneel before his judges.

"G-guys, come on! I was just joking!", he pleaded for mercy, being met with even more unmerciful glares. "Don't be so mean, cut me some slack!"

"No way!", growled Joro, stabbing him with one of her earplugs. "This is the last time you do this kind of shit!", she announced as the pack started to approach him with murderous intent.

"C-come on! Isn't there something i can do?", he begged.

"Yeah, there is!", Mina grinned in a sinister way. "You like taking pictures, huh? Than you can take some pictures in hell!"

Mineta cowered on the corner, his mind racing in search of a way out of the situation. He began to stutter.

"I-i c-can…", he mumbled, before closing his eyes and yelping. "I-I can take pictures of whoever you want!"

He waited for his doom, but none came.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that the girls were staring at him with surprise. He kept quiet for a moment, not understanding what was happening.

"U-uh, guys?", he meekly asked.

Suddenly, all the girls flushed red in embarrassment, some covering their faces, while Mina simply gave Mineta a kick, making him yelp.

"W-what makes you think we want pictures, huh?", Mina stammered nervously, trying to keep her tought act. After that, she coughed in her hand, ideas popping in her head.

"C-come on! Everyone has a price!", Mineta squirmed, holding his hurt stomach. "No matter who it is, i can do it! I'm a professional…! Well, more like an 'female-only' professional, and it would be weird for me to take pictures of dudes. I mean, what if they think that i'm-"

Another kick, this time from Jiro.

"S-shut up!", she squealed, before turning to the other girls. All of them were rubbing their arms in embarrassment, some of them looking guiltily at the ceiling. Jiro's jaw dropped. "What? Are you guys seriously considering it?!"

Even Mina was scratching her cheek, laughing nervously. "W-well, I mean… his perviness has to do good at some point, right?"

The others fidgeted with their fingers, sweating profusely. Mineta got back up, his crotch and stomach still hurting.

"Guys, i'm serious! I won't tell anyone!", he started to plead again, wanting to escape his predicament.

After a few moments, Tsuyu, who had been silent up until this point, raised her hand. "I'm up for it, _ribbit_."

"F-for real, Tsu?", Uraraka asked meekly, impressed by her friend's forwardness. "Aren't we lowering ourselves to his level?"

"Well, _ribbit_ , i think that we are already there, judging by your reactions", she stated, making her friends blush. "So we might as well take advantage of it. Even of Mineta is a creep, i can understand him at some level. We are all teenagers: we're curious about… _bodies._ "

They all started to fidget nervously, before looking at each other. Finding a glint of agreement among themselves they turned to glare at Mineta.

"You stay right there. No sudden movements", Jiro threatened, making the boy go pale as they went to a corner and started to discuss.

"Are we really doing this?"

"W-well, even if its kind of weird, i think Tsu is right. Bottling up these things can't be good."

"Oof, glad to see I wasn't the only one who thought that."

"B-but… whose pictures are we going to ask for?"

"Well… i already know who."

"S-so do I."

The rest nodded, the image of a particular boy popping on their minds. They declared his name at the same time.

"Midoriya."

"Midori."

"Izuku."

"Deku."

They all looked at each other with eyes wide, their mouths agape.

From the corner, Mineta noticed that the discussion had turned heated, and the boy wondered if he could make an escape while the girls were busy.

But, as if reading his mind, the girls rushed back to him, foiling his plans.

"W-we've decided to take your offer", Momo announced, the rest agreed.

Mineta placed a hand on his chest, sighing in relief.

"Oh, thank god", he said, before lifting his head meekly. "Sooo… who is it?"

They went silent for a moment, before stating their choice. Mineta's eyes went wide.

"What?! Him?", he asked in disbelief.

"W-what's wrong with that?", Uraraka questioned, frowning. "He's very brave and inspiring!"

"He's one of the most kind persons i've ever met!", added Momo.

"I think it's cute when he gets flustered!", said Jiro.

" _Ribbit_ , he is a very good person. It's great to just talk to him", confessed Tsuyu.

"While i agree with all that", Mina barged in, snickering. "He's also pretty fucking hot. Have you guys seen him training?"

The girls turned red at Mina blunt statement, but nodded anyway.

Mineta sighed. "Well, seems there is no way out of it", he said, before raising his hand. "I'll take pictures of him, even if it's the last thing i do! Even if it's really weird and uncomfortable! Even if it makes me reconsider my own points of view on the matter and question my own behaviour! I'll do it!"

The girls couldn't help but get excited, jumping on the spot and smiling.

As they were ready to leave the shady spot they had dragged Mineta with the intention of murder, Momo suddenly called Mineta's attention.

"Huh? What is it, Yaoyorozu?", he asked as the rest of the girls took off.

"W-well, from what I assume… people usually get paid to do these kinds of stuff, right?", she asked.

A big part of Mineta screamed. Apparently, it was convinced that Momo was going to perform sexual acts upon the boy as payment.

The other part made ir shut up. He was already on thin ice.

"U-uh, yeah, sure. What of it?"

Momo rubbed her arms, a look of guilt on her face. That part of Mineta was ready to scream again.

"Well, even if you are doing it as a way of repaying your misdeeds… I would feel bad if this wasn't handled in the traditional manner", she explained, before opening her purse and handing something to Mineta.

Many somethings, actually. Many rectangular paper somethings.

The boy stared at it, his eyes wide. He had never seen so much of it in one place.

Slowly, a sly smile crept on his lips.

"You know what, Yaoyorozu?", he said, grabbing the money. "I think that's the start of a beautiful friendship."

He extended his right hand to her. "Wanna shake on it?"

Momo coughed in her hand. "Not really."

* * *

 **The Present - After School**

Izuku Midoriya walked towards the gym, smiling to himself.

After a day of studying, there was nothing better than some good training to end the day. After all, if he intended to master One of All, his body had to reach its peak capacity, something that he was more than keen to do.

The day had been fairly normal, except from some weird behaviour from some of the girls and from Mineta, of all people. The short boy had missed every opportunity of exerting his famous perviness, instead preferring to pat his pocket, as if checking it something was still there.

Well, if Mineta had stopped ogling girls, that was a good sign.

He entered the gym, quickly preparing himself from a long and arduous training. Realizing it was really hot inside (courtesy of summer), he decided that he would take off his shirt.

At the same moment, Mineta started to take pictures from his hiding spot.

* * *

"Umm… you guys think that was really a good idea?", Ochako asked nervously, sitting on the couch with her five partners in crime. The rest of the class had already called the day and went for their rooms, leaving the girls alone on the lobby.

Mina rubbed her neck. "Yeaaah, i guess it was. I mean, it's kind of creepy, right?"

"Lowering ourselves to Mineta's level? Yeah, kinda…", Jiro sighed.

"I'm still up for it, _ribbit_ ", Tsuyu stated, not backing out of her previous decision.

Momo fidgeted on her seat. She hadn't told them about the whole 'paying' thing, which made her guilty. What if they complained about it? It was supposed to be a punishment after all.

"Well", she said, clearing her throat. "We don't even know if he will actually do it. I mean, as far as we know, he might simply ignore it and forget about it, thinking he just escaped from our wrath."

The girls nodded, humming in acknowledgment. Even so, a pang of disappointment ran through them.

"Haha, yeah, Momo's right", said Mina, laughing. "No way that perv would actually do it!"

"Heh, yeah, no way", Jiro chuckled, scratching her cheek.

Out of nowhere, all of her phones 'dinged', signaling a new message. They froze.

Looking at each other, they giggled nervously.

"It's just a text. Could be anything", Ochako laughed, picking up her phone and carefully opening it.

Her eyes went wide.

First, there was a picture o Deku doing push-up, his well toned abs shining with sweat.

Then, he was lifting weights, his arms looking like they were sculpted by the gods.

His legs looked like they could crush anything by how toned they were.

His waist had that little curve on both sides that made every girl go crazy for some reason.

To top it all, the last picture showed him analysing his notebook, a pure and shining smile on his face.

After a few seconds of trying to call Ochako's attention, the rest of the girls swallowed hard and picked up their phones as well. More wide eyes.

Mina was the first to speak.

"I need to go to my room."

" _Ribbit_ , me too. Forgot the stove on."

"I have homework."

"I need to tune my guitar."

"I-I think I know _what i need_ ", Ochako said lastly.

* * *

Mineta threw his coat over his shoulder, smiling as he made his way to the dorm.

All in all, it had been easy. Just ignore the jealousy and keep taking pictures. _Man_ , he wished he knew about that market waaay beforehand.

He picked his walled, counting the bills thar stuffed it with a wide grin.

It seemed that Mineta had a new hobby.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote this in 20 minutes. I regret it already.

Now fuck off, I need some sleep.

Edit: soooo...you fine folks are requesting me to continue this thing. Huh.

While i didn't plan to actually doing it, let's make a deal: first, i'll finish my (also hilarious) story **Bakugou's Barman Adventure.** After that, i'll keep this going.

Never Say Game Over.


End file.
